


With You I Have Everything

by fairytaleglitch



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Some Violence and Fighting, Some dom/sub undertones, mentions of disordered eating, or maybe overtones to some oop, so much, some homophobia, the others make appearances in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleglitch/pseuds/fairytaleglitch
Summary: Before the moneyBefore the awardsBefore the showsBefore the fansBefore the membersBefore the companyBefore he had a future.....Yoongi just had Namjoon.Which meant he already had everything.alternate canon where before BTS, namjoon and yoongi lived on the streets and only had each other while trying to make their dreams come true.Sometimes it takes getting everything you thought you wanted to realize you had everything you needed all along.





	With You I Have Everything

**Author's Note:**

> so since im litera l l y a pieceofshit this is jsut the preview FULL FIC COMING........
> 
> ....soon
> 
> :D

With Namjoon....Yoongi had everything. 

Maybe not everything he wanted...but everything he needed. 

Well... ok maybe not everything everything....sometimes they didn't have the best spot to crash that night and most of the time they didn't get enough to eat that day and they literally never had enough warmth to ever fully be comfortable....

 

But he still had Joon. 

 

And to Yoongi...that meant.....

 

Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> promise thers rlly gonna be a fic here soon streetkids!bts is a pashun on mine ill probly do multiple au's of this trope


End file.
